1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are related to tools used to develop application software. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide techniques for presenting energy consumption information in a program development tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated development environment (IDE) tool is a programming tool for developing software applications. Typical IDE tools allow a developer to create and edit program source code. Further, IDE tools may provide a developer with a variety of feedback and assistance during the programming process. For example, an IDE tool may identify how different parts of the program source code (e.g., classes, methods, routines, functions, etc.) are used, how such parts interact, how they may be tested, and the like.
A software developer may use an IDE to compose source code for a software application. For example, an IDE may be configured to use the high-level programming languages such as Java, C++, Basic, and the like. The IDE may then be used to compile the source code into object code. Optionally, the object code may be linked with static libraries to produce an executable program.